The Safavids (Abbas I)
The Safavds led by Abbas I is a custom civilization by Light in the East, with contributions from Leugi, Tomatekh, Janbourta, JFD, Viregel, Sukritact, Bane_, Barathor, and Tpangolin. Overview The Safavids One of the greatest periods in modern Persian history, the Safavid dynasty was among the three dominant Islamic empires at the time - the others being the Ottomans and the Mughals - which were known as the “gunpowder empires”. These three massive empires dominated the Middle East for almost two centuries before they finally disintegrated; however, the Safavids are the only one of these three to survive almost intact from foreign domination during this time. While the Ottomans were confined to Anatolia after the First World War and the former Mughal territory was assimilated into India and Pakistan, the Safavids remain strong in the sense that their legacy has remained almost unscathed in the modern-day nation of Iran; they helped to assert an independent Iranian identity above all else, something that remains to this day. Their conquests in Greater Persia were legendary and a peak in Iran’s history, but their work at home as well, with their grandiose monuments and stunning architecture, leaves a firm cultural mark on present-day Iran. Abbas I Often hailed as the greatest of Safavid leaders, Shah Abbas does not fall short of this mark. Coming to the throne at the age of 16 as a result of his father’s abdication due to Iran’s massive internal conflicts, Abbas was not expected to do well as monarch; however, he was able to establish the Safavids as a major power in the Middle East and the world, bringing Iran out of the state of decline it had previously been in. Furthermore, Abbas’ commissions in the capital brought about a new cultural golden age for Persia, with his grandiose monuments honouring his reign. Abbas is still seen as one of Persia’s greatest ever leaders in modern-day Iran, showing off his glory in all ways possible. Dawn of Man Wise and faithful Shah Abbas of the Safavid Dynasty of Iran, your people await your guidance to prosper once more! During your time as emperor, you were able to not only fight several successful wars, but also to build vast monuments in what is now today Iran. This legacy lives on in society today, but even at the time of your rule, you were able to do much to help your people. Victories over such mighty and legendary empires as the Ottomans and the Mughals assured your place in history, which were accomplished in part by your military reform. Taking back land that was undeniably yours, the stage was already set for you becoming one of Persia's greatest ever leaders. Showing great mercy and tolerance, you presided over an era of prosperity and arts, and the empire was undoubtedly in a better state by the time of your passing. Shah Abbas, a leader is needed to give your nation the power it needs. Can you keep the military in check to ensure resounding victories for you and devastating defeats for your enemies? Can you get back the artistic and architectural talent that was once shown on such a scale? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome! I am Abbas, son of Mohammad and Shahanshah of Iran. How may my empire help such a tiny kingdom as yours? Introduction: Salam! I am Abbas, Shahanshah of Persia! You are welcome in my empire assuming you're not secretly plotting against me. Defeat: May my head be a sacrifice on the path of the guide of truth. There are many hundreds like me ready to offer their lives. Strategy The Safavids have a very versatile UA, that has two functions depending on whether you are at peace or at war with any civilization. When at peace, the Safavids and their friend gain a small boost to their culture, so make sure you prioritize in making cordial relations with Civilizations if you wish to pursue a Cultural Victory. When at war, production is increased by 15% in all cities, allowing you to build units faster for a Domination Victory. The Qizilbash is a replacement of the Lancer that gives +1 Faith, Culture, and Gold for every turn in enemy territory, so make sure you use them on the offensive with multiple Qizilbash to maximize such bonuses. Lastly, the Karkhane can help increase Happiness by providing a unique luxury source (Carpets) to the Safavids. Be sure to focus on building Karkhanes as soon as possible to get more production and multiple copies of Carpets, which can be traded to other civilizations. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Send Emissaries Empires faraway share common foes with us. We should reach out to them for unity against our enemies. Let us dispatch emissaries to these faraway lands. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Safavids * Player must be friendly with at least 3 City-States * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 750 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * All Friendly City-States become Allied Modernize the Army Our empire is being exploited by her more advanced neighbors as a result of her inferior army. We should invest our time into evaluating our current military position and search where we can improve. This would greatly help us in standing up to the aggressors and securing our position. Let us utilize our resources and use them for our military. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Safavids * Must have researched Gunpowder * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Units cost 50% less Gold to Upgrade Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your carpets and eating your pistachios. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * regalmanemperor: XML, Art (map, Karkhane icon), Abbas I Pedia * COF: City and Spy list, Abbas I Pedia * Leugi: Leaderhead * bane_: Lua * JFD: Lua * framedarchitecture: Lua * Tomatekh: Art (civ icon), Mod Support (events and decisions, historical religions, map labels), Qizilbash pedia, diplomacy lines * Janboruta: Art (leader icon, qizilbash icon and flag) * Viregel: Civilization and Abbas pedias, Dawn of Man text * Wolfdog: Qizilbash model * Barathor: Carpet icon * Sukritact: improving the Karkhane icon * TPangolin: Original Civ icon * CharlatanAlley: Dawn of Man voiceover * Prince of Persia: Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Light in the East Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Persia